


Gentle

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [14]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie and Matteusz are taking advantage of the fact that Miss Quill has gone out by getting intimate.





	Gentle

Ever since the invasion of the flower petals, Miss Quill had been spending as little time as possible in the company of Charlie and Matteusz. Mostly, she had been shutting herself in her bedroom and only leaving to get food or to go to work. Miss Quill would leave the house before the couple and she would return after them. However, they didn't know when she would be back, leaving them a very small window of time to be intimate.

For the past couple of weeks, all they had been able to manage were rushed hand jobs in the shower or a quick blowjob before getting up for school. It had now been quite a while since they'd last had sex and both Charlie and Matteusz were getting desperate for some alone time to be able to get off properly.

As luck would have it, Miss Quill was out this evening to perform her teacher and guardian duties for parent's evening, meaning that the couple could guarantee that she wasn't going to return for a few hours.

Matteusz was always very gentle with Charlie, especially their first time together because Charlie had never been with anyone before. Now that Charlie was pregnant, Matteusz was very careful and slow, being mindful of the life they had created growing inside of his boyfriend.

When they heard the front door close behind Miss Quill, Charlie was immediately on top of his boyfriend, lips joined together passionately. They were only breaking apart for air until Matteusz felt that they were too restricted by their clothing and he pulled Charlie's shirt off. Charlie then sat up, still straddling Matteusz's waist so that his boyfriend could take off his own shirt and throw it across the room before laying down on his side of the bed, dragging Matteusz down with him. "Are you sure about this?" Matteusz asked. Charlie nodded, guiding his boyfriend's hands to his ass.

Matteusz took the hint and reached down to work on opening Charlie's belt as Charlie did the same to him. Once all their clothes had come off and were on the floor of their bedroom somewhere, Charlie moved them underneath the bed covers to continue.They were still kissing passionately but had now started grinding against each other. Matteusz pulled away from Charlie to reach into their bedside table for the tube of lubricant before joining his lips to Charlie's once again.

When Matteusz felt that he had put enough lubricant on his fingers, he started circling them around Charlie's hole before inserting one. Charlie let out a loud moan and clenched around his boyfriend's finger, the intrusion felt slightly uncomfortable because it had been a while since they'd last gotten intimate like this. Matteusz carefully and slowly moved his single finger in and out of Charlie. "More." Charlie breathed after a short while. This gave Matteusz the hint he needed in order to start pressing another finger into Charlie, tearing another loud moan  from his boyfriend's throat. Matteusz then began scissoring his fingers to stretch Charlie open wide enough to accept his dick. Matteusz added a third finger for a small amount of time before withdrawing them to put lubricant on his dick. Charlie whined at the loss.

Before long, Matteusz was back, pressing his dick against Charlie's entrance and Charlie pushed himself backwards, taking all of Matteusz's length in one go. They both moaned at the satisfying sensation before Matteusz manoeuvred them so that Charlie was lying on his back, removing the majority of Charlie's control, allowing him to set the pace. Matteusz was still going slowly and cautiously, much to Charlie's annoyance. "I won't break. Please go faster." He remarked, so Matteusz sped up slightly, making the friction that much better.

It wasn't long before they were both approaching their orgasms, Matteusz was now leaning over Charlie kissing at his neck as Charlie clawed at his back. Charlie screamed as he came, clenching tightly around Matteusz which ripped his orgasm from him. Matteusz sank his teeth into Charlie's neck as he climaxed inside his boyfriend.

Matteusz then pulled out of Charlie and lay down beside him. Charlie moved so he had an arm around Matteusz, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to his heart race. They both felt very satisfied and out of breath so they stayed curled up together as they slowly drifted off. They could clean themselves up in the morning.

Miss Quill definitely needed to go out more.


End file.
